


one kiss that went right

by softnerds



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, warning: f slur (not used by them)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnerds/pseuds/softnerds
Summary: Dan and Phil attend their first YouTube gathering together, but Phil trying to defend some boys against homophobic bullies leads to the day ending in a way that pleasantly surprises them both (set in 2010).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted this on tumblr because I generally just want my fics to be fairly relaxing and calming, and this one does deal with homophobia and slurs thrown at some boys at the gathering. However, I decided to post it here since it's not violent, the angst isn't out of hand, and I want to have a complete catalogue of my work on here. Enjoy!

"Come on, Dan!" Phil shouted as he raced down the street with Dan following closely behind. They were finally going to their first YouTube gathering together, and, while they knew it wouldn't be a big thing, they were both brimming with excitement. Phil wanted to get there as soon as possible, so he could see everyone there and maybe even meet a few fans. Dan wanted to go too, but he was in no hurry as he was really enjoying just being with Phil.

He still couldn't believe after all that time of fangirling on the internet, constantly waiting for uploads and responding to tweets, he was actually friends with Phil. On top of that, he had even met Phil in real life a few months ago, and they were now practically inseparable.

When they arrived, a few people approached Phil, and he immediately launched into an animated conversation with them. However, after just a couple of sentences had left his mouth, he proudly announced, "Guys, this is my friend Dan. He recently started making YouTube videos, too." They all smiled at him, and Dan quickly picked up the names of Phil's friends (pretending he didn't recognize Charlie and PJ).

After a little while spent talking, there was a lull in the conversation, and people seemed to be starting to disperse. Dan and Phil exchanged eye contact, silently letting each other know they'd like to leave the group. "Well, Dan and I are gonna go have a look around, have a great time guys!" Phil said as they began walking away.

They met loads of new people and had a ton of fun exploring the area and activities, but as they started walking back to the main area, they saw two boys who looked to be about sixteen cowering against a tree while two others stood over them. Both Dan and Phil glanced at each other and immediately knew they should go check on the situation. Phil normally avoids confrontation, but he won't hesitate to stand up for someone who needs help. As they approached, they heard the men shouting and determined the cause of the problem.

"Dirty fags."

"You two are disgusting."

"What would make you think anyone would want to see that in public? It's repulsive."

"These kinds of things would be so much better without people like you here to ruin it for everyone."

"Yeah, honestly whose day wouldn't be ruined seeing something as disgusting as you two kissing?"

Dan and Phil quickly jogged over, as they could see the teens were getting increasingly upset with every new insult thrown at them.

"Hey, guys, there's no reason to cause problems here," Phil said calmly to the men.

"We're not the ones causing problems," one of them responded.

"I bet they would beg to differ," Dan interjected, motioning to the two boys still on the ground.

"But you didn't see what they did. They were _kissing_. That kind of thing is disgusting enough behind closed doors, it shouldn't be brought into public."

Phil's eyes watered a bit as he looked at the boys huddled on the ground peering back at him. These insults were really getting to them. "Look, that's their choice, not yours. They're allowed to do whatever they please, so if you don't like it, you can go somewhere else." He watched the boys' eyes widen as they processed the fact that someone was actually standing up for them.

The men simply laughed. "Oh I see now! You guys must be fags too! It all makes sense."

"We're not!" Dan protested, his cheeks gaining a hint of pink. Well, maybe he was bi, but that wasn't the point. "We're just friends." Not that he had never hoped for more, but he knew Phil couldn't like him in that way. Phil was older, cooler, more mature and confident. He was AmazingPhil, and Dan was just...Dan.

"Oh yeah? Well if you think it's so okay, then why don't you just kiss each other?"

"Yeah," the other added, "If you don't find it gross then obviously you'd be fine with kissing a 'friend.'"

Dan and Phil exchanged glances, looking slightly worried as to how they would get out of this situation. "If we do, will you leave them alone?" Phil asked, looking towards the two teens, who still looked a bit frightened. Phil really just wanted to get them out of this mess so he and Dan could get back to the gathering, but it wouldn't do any good if the men simply continued where they left off when Dan and Phil walked away.

"Sure, why not," one of the men jeered.

Phil didn't know how in the men's sick, twisted minds, this somehow seemed to them like a good idea. How did they go from hating gay people to the point of publicly shaming them to practically forcing two guys to kiss? _Oh well_ , he thought, _they probably have their own problems_. But for now, all he saw were Dan's wide eyes looking up at him.

"Are we really gonna do this?" Dan said softly.

"I think so." Dan stared at him. "Just to get those guys out of this," Phil quickly added. But as Phil looked at Dan, his eyes started to look prettier and prettier. Phil noticed how warm the colour was and how they had little specks of gold. Phil supposed he should just kiss Dan quickly and get it over with, but as he began to lean in, it was almost as if he lost control of his actions and time slowed down. Dan had the same entranced look written across his face as he stared back at Phil.

Phil's eyes travelled down to Dan's lips, and he realized how nice they were, with a perfect curve and soft pink colour. Maybe he was getting lucky in this whole thing. There was one final moment of eye contact before they both shut their eyes tightly and Phil leaned in to press his mouth softly to Dan's.

He meant to simply make it a quick peck, but he found himself lingering for a few seconds and moving his lips slightly against Dan's. What was even stranger was that Dan seemed to be...responding? As soon as Phil processed what was happening, he quickly pulled back. Dan and Phil peered at each other with wide eyes before remembering where they were and the purpose in what had just occurred.

They looked over to the men, who now appeared to be attempting to decide whether they should be repulsed or laughing. "Let's get out of here, man," one of them said to the other. They quickly walked off, and Phil hoped they wouldn't just go bother someone else.

The younger boys told them thank you, and they each replied with a polite "you're welcome" but internally still felt dazed. Had that really just happened? More importantly, each boy wondered if the other had felt what he did during that kiss.

"Maybe we should just go back to mine?" Phil said questioningly.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

They made the short walk back to the flat in silence, both contemplating what had happened and what to say when they arrived and had to talk. Both Dan and Phil felt nervous and awkward, but also oddly happy. To each of them, the kiss had somehow felt...right.

As soon as they entered, they carefully sat on the sofa at a close but safe distance from one another. "We probably need to talk about that," Phil started, looking down at his hands, which he had placed awkwardly in his lap.

"Well, you said it didn't really mean anything, right? It was just to help those guys out of a bad situation." If Phil didn't know any better, he would almost say Dan sounded sad.

"Yeah, of course," Phil replied quickly, then paused. "Maybe this is just me being crazy, but it felt kind of…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Right?" Dan suggested, looking up to meet Phil's eyes.

"Yeah," Phil breathed, once again becoming enveloped in the warmth of Dan's eyes.

Suddenly, Dan leaned in and connected his lips with Phil's. Phil's only thought was how soft Dan's lips were before his eyes fluttered shut as he started to kiss back. Their lips melded, moving perfectly together like the parts of a sweet song. Phil responded perfectly to every movement Dan's lips made upon his own as their kiss burned slow, loving, and passionate.

Eventually, Phil realized he had fallen into a laying-down position on the sofa, with Dan half on top of him. He didn't remember this happening, but he guessed they'd been kissing for a while. He gently pulled his lips away from Dan's and opened his eyes. Dan stared back at him with a look of pure happiness and adoration.

"Phil, I really like you," Dan said softly as he snuggled into Phil's chest, as if Phil couldn't tell from all the kissing they had just done.

Phil chuckled. "I really like you too, you silly turnip." Previously they had been too captivated by each other to notice the room growing dark around them, but they finally realized how late it had gotten. As Phil stared at the ceiling, his eyes started to grow heavy, but he didn't want to get up.

After a while, he heard Dan's breathing become slower and more even. His eyes began to close, and he wrapped his arms tighter around the younger boy's smaller frame.

As his mind slowed down and his vision faded to black, Phil had one last thought. _I wish we could stay like this forever._


End file.
